The Beast In Me
by mytaintedheart
Summary: Two brothers protecting their sister till the ends of the world. But not only is she not just a normal human but she's also been keeping a secret for far too long.


Miley: You most me kidding me right? You know I can help you. Why are you so fucking overprotective? I'm 18 I can do whatever I want. You can't keep telling me what to do. -she slammed her first agaist the table, causing Deans coffee to fall over his newspaper.-

Dean: Well the last time I checked you where my sister and it's my job as a big brother to keep you safe. -he got up, grabbing the wet newspaper and throwing in a trash can by the door. He looked at Sam who was to concentrated in his phone to even realize Dean and Miley had been fighting.- Are you even listening man?

Sam: Oh yeah... sorry. I have to agree with Dean Miley your just to important for us to let you run out hunting things. Even if you think you need to. You really don't we'll protect you. We don't want you to have any part in this.

Miley: "I'm already a part of this. You can't just decided I'm to important not to waste. It's my life. You don't decided that I do. I don't know if you guys haven't noticed but while your out hunting. I stay here unprotected, unarmed and unable to protect myself. Isn't it the same thing as actually joining? -she grabbed Sams hand.- I mean can't you guys atleast just train me? I'm sure I'm not completely useless. I mean mom was a hunter. -Sam pushes her hand away.-

Sam: "Your kidding? Bringing mom up to defend your aurgument. Yeah real mature. You know I pray everynight that you'll be okay, and that Dean and you won't ever have to waste your lifes."-he tossed her aside so he could pass to his bed.- But you're telling us you don't give a flying fuck if it's wasted."

Miley: -She gave him a sour look before reaching for her jacket.- "If you guys don't let me join. I'll just do it myself." -Dean grabbed her arm put she pushed him away. Grabbing her cellphone from her bed she walked out the hotel room.-

Miley run across the street trying to avoid the passing cars. She walked down the dark empty alley which was a shortcut to the diner she wanted to go to she felt some steps behind her, she wanted to turn back and see who it was but she decided to walk instead. Knowing it was a busy city she knew she probably wasn't the only person who walked through this alley at 11 o'clock at night. But still she reached inside her pocket feeling Deans knife she gripped the handle as she felt the steps getting closer and faster as she herself sped up.

Miley: She run down the alley hiding behind a trash bin. She saw the shadow of the person, it was small and short. She could tell it was a female by the shape and long hair. Miley jumped out and pushed her agaist the wall pressing the girls chest agaist the wall, and holding the knife up to the girls neck. "What do you want from me?" -she pressed the knife closer to her neck holding it firmly. Almost cutting skin.-

Ruby: -Ruby lifted her head trying to stay away from the knife.- "Before you do anything dastric you should know I'm a friend. I wanna help you."

Miley: "I don't have any friend." -she put the knife back in her pocket.- "Plus. Why would I need your help?"

Ruby: "I've bee around for a while watching you. You've got potential." She scoffed under her breath. "But of course your a Winchester right?"

Miley: "You mean you've been stalking me." -Miley grabbed a piece of Rubys blonde hair and through it back at her face.- "So you said something about helping me right?"

Ruby: -Ruby smiled and reached inside for her boot grabbing a knife.- "I'm quite the hunter myself. Infact. I'm a friend of your brothers Sammy and Dean. Actually Sam is the one that told me he had a little sister, Who was always trying to find a way to help her two big brothers."

Miley: -Miley took a step back.- "Your what? Sam never mentioned. A stalking blonde."

Ruby: "You invite me to drink a milkshake and i'll tell you everything I know about what your big brothers have been hiding from you."

Miley: Miley looked behind her then back at Ruby who was now putting her knife looked at her judging whether ot not to trust her. Miley noded and started to walk towards the diner which was across the street.

Ruby: "Miley you can trust me you know. I wont ever lie to you. I'll always tell you everything you wanna know. I can even train you. If your brothers are to weak to do it themselfs."

Miley burst through the doors holding in her tears as she rushed towards the bathroom door. She kicked the door opend and slammed it closed. She looked in the mirror and dropped the first tears. Holding in her breath before punching the mirror breaking it. The smallest broken pieces stuck to her knuckles and the big pieces fell to the sink.

She grabbed her right hand which is the one she used to punch the mirror and held it. Stepping into the bathtub. She brought her knees up to her chest and started to sobe, right before Dean and Sam started to pound on the door.

Dean: Dean managed to knock the door open and rushed to her picking her up. After he saw the glass. "Whats wrong?" He layed her on her bed.

Miley: Miley took her boots kicking them off the bed towards Sam. "Why don't you ask Sam?"


End file.
